All I need is you
by Sami Potter
Summary: I had fallen for my arch enemy, the person who’s hated me for six long years, the person I love now forever more. But what happens when the school doesn't accept. DARK! Song fic by Evanscence (Tourniquet) One shot!


This is a dark R rated Slash - I repeat an R rated slash! Don't read if offended!  
  
All I need is you...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
**'I tired to kill the pain, but only brought more, I lay dying'**  
  
I knew we shouldn't have told anyone. I knew the fears that would come, but I couldn't stop loving you. I wanted to be with you, like all the other couples; sitting and cuddling up on couches together by the warm fires, or holding hands in the halls.  
  
**'And I'm pouring crimson, Regret and betrayal, I'm dying praying bleeding, And screaming'**  
  
We stole our kisses in the hall; away from all the dreading souls. We held hands in the presence of one another, away from prying eyes. We always snuck out to be with one another at nights; just to hold each other till the sun would shine through the dusty windows in the room that used to be in favor of my former DA classes.  
  
**'Am I too lost to be saved, Am I too lost? My god my tourniquet'**  
  
I needed to be with you like I needed to breathe. I needed you like the way I feel the sun on my face, shinning and lighting my skin. I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to show you my love everywhere I was with you. I wanted to be those couples you see cuddled up on the couches; warm by the fire, or caught snogging behind classroom doors late into the night.  
  
**'Return to me salvation, My god my tourniquet, Return to me salvation,'**  
  
Slowly we told them. I knew we shouldn't have. Once they finally recovered from the shock of who I had fallen for, they finally realized, that I had fallen for my arch enemy, the person who's hated me for six long years, the person I love now forever more.  
  
**'Do you remember me, Lost for so long'**  
  
They turned there back on us. Starting, at first with silly silent treatment games in classes, dormitories, and corridors. Then turning more hatred on us, they turned to taunting. I felt the only person in this school who gave us their moral support, had been Hermione. Ron I think was two shocked to take in two things at once. I think he would have been happy for me, but not happy for the person I had fallen for, my arch enemy, the person who's hated me for six long years, the person I love now forever more.  
  
**'Will you be on the other side, Or will you forget me, I'm dying praying bleeding, And screaming , Am I too lost to be saved, Am I too lost?'**  
  
After the news had finally sunk in, Ron kept his distance away from me; like everyone else had. Talking to me very rarely, eyeing me in the hallways and in our dormitory. Acting as if I would hurt him in some way, and when he saw us together, he didn't even look at me. He never joined in with the taunting that chorused through the school, but then again he didn't stop it either. Something I know he would have done, being his big proud prefect and all. Hermione never left me, like everyone else had. I felt she was my only true friend here. She would always talk to me, study with me, and surprisingly became horrible rude to Ron, and would sass him if he happened to speak to her about me when I wasn't around. Then they slowly stopped talking to each other, and Hermione promised both me and my lover that she supported us in every way possible.  
  
**'My god my tourniquet, Return to me salvation, My god my tourniquet, Return to me salvation,'**  
  
The school started to get tired of the taunting they threw at us, and I could tell it annoyed them that we began to fight back, or just ignore it. They then started to resolve to physical pain. They would trip us in the halls, kick me when I was away from my lover, and even sometimes have whole groups take there turns punching me. The teachers had turned there back on us. Accusing us of being attention getters, trying to get more students in trouble, while dropping our problems off on them. I wouldn't give up, I knew we had to fight for our love, but I knew you to, were getting defeated just as much as I. I tried to kiss the pain away at night, but by morning it all seemed gone, by starting another day of hell.  
  
**'My wounds cry for the grave, My soul cried for deliverance, Will I be denied Christ,'**  
  
I couldn't sleep in my dormitory anymore, I couldn't stand to wake up with my clothes taken every morning and then being tripped on my way into the bathroom as my everyday routine. That's when you came to me one night in our secret room, like we always did. You were covered in blood from head to foot, and even though you didn't want me to see it, slightly crying behind those gorgeous silver daggers. I held you in my arms. I knew you would tell me when you were ready, but for now I just held you on our soft bed. Your back was turned to me, with my hands wrapped tightly around your waist holding you to me.  
  
**'I tried to kill the pain, But only brought more, I lay dying,'**  
  
"Why did they do it Harry?" you asked. I then started to piece together why you were covered in blood. Crying softly while you clutched tightly to my arms; your back still pressed against my stomach. I did not make love to you that night; I knew I couldn't, seeing you in so much pain. That's when I noticed that your clothes had been ripped in places around your chest and forearms, and slightly hanging off of your body. You were also covered in bruises emerging swollen from across your arms; baring the colors blue and purple. Arms that I have so carefully caressed, kissed, tasted, I swore that whoever hurt you I would kill them.  
  
**'And I'm pouring my crimson, Regret and betrayal, I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming, Am I too lost to be saved, Am I too lost?'**  
  
"They grabbed me on my way down here, -- then shoved me into a dark closet, -- t-they tied me up on the hangings, and each took there turn hitting me. Then they brought a g-girl in, they had her kiss me, slap me, hurt me. - They pushed me outside and threw me into the cold floor, then each by each took there turns kicking my stomach, then they left me, still covered in there dark masks."  
  
**'My god my tourniquet, Return to me salvation, My god my tourniquet, Return to me salvation'**  
  
I held you tighter to my body, not wanting to ever let you go. You gently turned your body around, as your eyes met mine. I looked deep into your beautiful silver orbs, as I watched you gaze equally back at me. Then you moved lower; breaking our eye contact while you nuzzled your nose into the nape of my neck. "I don't know how much more I can take this Harry," you mumble while I feel you give me soft kissing along my neck. You caught me off guard at first, but then I understand. You were feeling pain, defeated, and not willing to go on anymore. I know that, and have felt that feeling, so many times. "I love you so much Draco," I say kissing your forehead lightly. "I love you to Harry," you reply. My heart fills with emotion as it does every time I hear you speak those words to me so softly. I pull you away from me, gently and slowly as our eyes meet again. You seemed to feeling exactly what I am. You grab my hand and pull me off the bed. "Let's go away then," is all you say as you kiss me tenderly at the door. Our lips in a tight embrace. You open the door and we step out into the chilly corridor. Our time is at night, our loving is at night, and our escape is at night. The school longed to be far asleep.  
  
**'Do you remember me, Lost for so long, Will you be on the other side, Or will you forget me, I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming, Am I too lost to be saved, Am I too lost?'**  
  
I watch as you lead me out to the Quidditch field, blood still dripping slowly from your already pale face. You walk me over to a certain spot, with the moon high above our heads looking down at us; alighting the small circle around us. A place that will always be logged in my memory till the day I die. The spot we had our first kiss. You turn to look at me, and I'm understanding more and more what you want to do out here; in the dead cold of night. Words becoming a second language as I looked into your eyes, and understand everything I see within your depths.  
  
**'My god my tourniquet, Return to me salvation, My god my tourniquet, Return to me salvation'**  
  
You break our eye contact for a brief moment to reach into your robes to find something. When I see your hand come back into view, I know it is not alone. You pull out a small but very sharp dagger hidden beneath the cotton of your robes. I see the moonlight reflecting off of its silver, just as I see it reflecting in your eyes. I turn my eyes to yours and smile, at how peaceful and content your face looks. You grip the handle more tightly, as it's held underneath your warm hands.  
  
I hear you sigh as you hand the blade to me. I look at you for a moment and then I know what you want. "Take my pain away Harry," you say. I take the blade and hold the handle tightly in my hand. You raise your arm to me, and I turn it over so your wrist is facing me. I look into your eyes one more time. I watched as you nod your head slowly, your eyes, almost begging for me to continue. I grip the blade tighter, and puncher the skin I hold beneath my grip. I don't feel you wince, or even take in breath. I looked up and smile at the look on your face. You are smiling at me, you are so beautiful.  
  
I hand the blade to you, now with the small ounce of your blood dripping off. I raise my wrist to your neck. You grab it so softly, afraid you might break me in a way, but you know I love you to much to let you hurt me. You don't even look up at me when I watch you move the blade to my skin. I feel it enter me; the cold metal touching my veins and -- my blood, and surprisingly - it doesn't hurt. It feels of bliss. I slowly start to get dizzy and fall to the ground bringing you along with me. You fall a top of me, and I feel our wrists touch, feel your blood touch mine, as skin upon skin, I can feel you enter me. Our bloods mixing together, and entering one another. We are now joined as one.  
  
I watch as your eyelids start to fall over your silver orbs timidly. You lean your head forward and our lips meet as our last breath is escaped. I feel my eyelids close, and my body die away leaving me feeling limp, my mouth still connect to yours. If we can not love in mortal, then we will love in death...forever.  
  
**'My wounds cry for the grave, My soul cries for the deliverance, Will I be denied Christ, Tourniquet, My Suicide.....'**  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Song: Tourniquet  
  
Artist: Evanescence (Fallen)  
  
I was just borrowing the song, and all the characters that still and always will belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Now I know this slash was a bit to dark, and that more and more people are coming out with there sexuality's today and are treated nothing compared to this, but I loved the idea of this story.  
  
It's one shot! No continuing chapters! Thank you for reading.  
  
~Sámi Potter~ 


End file.
